


The Potential To Do Good

by Kakasakufangirl



Series: Bad Days, Sad Days [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a semi decent conversation with his father Tony begins his fifteen minute walk over towards Clint's house to check up on Natasha. What he doesn't realize is he's being followed by an old friends, more like foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potential To Do Good

It was pretty early in the morning. Since it was the weekend and he hadn't seen Nat since that day, he figured he'd head over towards Clint's house and see them both. Hopefully time away from that sick bastard would do her some good. Although nothing would heal the physical and psychological trauma it would was a safe environment that the red head was in.

Whenever she wanted a place to escape Tony always found her at Clint's house. Usually the two were sitting snugged up on the boy's bed watching some old documentary. They never really paid attention to it just each other. Their eyes would always fall adrift from the screen and two each others. They would just sit there staring into the others eyes for hours until the documentary was over or someone interrupted them.

Tony could tell they had a thing for each other for a long time seeing as anytime the other was in trouble they'd come to their rescue, plus they were the rock in the group. The glue that held them together and right now with the whole "Bucky" situation, they needed a little guidance back to the family they once were.

Tony darted down the steps in hopes of missing dinner with his parents as he had been for the past few days. Unfortunately today he was less lucky seeing as his father walked out of the hallway to greet him. "Hey sport, can I talk to you for a second?" Howard said.

For a second Tony thought of ignoring him and pretending like he didn't hear him just so they wouldn't have to talk. He couldn't do it though, he had already slowed down in his steps as he was hallway to the door. The boy turned around to face his father with his usual displeased look on his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

For a second the man said nothing. He felt as if he had to tread through his words carefully with his son, not wanting to upset him. "I-I know I haven't been present enough in your life for you to even want to consider having a decent talk with me...but I've felt like you've been acting strange these past couple of weeks."

Tony didn't say anything. He let his father talk, interested in what he had to say. The man opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, deciding that that was not the most appropriate thing to discuss right now. "Your friend, Steven was it, he came by there other day to ask me if you told me about anything bad that happened to you lately."

That unsettled the brunette for a second. He wondered if Steve had told his father about Obadiah and the alleyway but what his father said next calmed his nerves a little. "He said some kid at school was giving you trouble and that knowing you, you wouldn't tell me."

Inwardly Tony was smiling. Thankfully Steve hadn't involved his father in this whole scenario more than a common bully. Kids his age got bullied all the time, hell months ago that was his biggest problem with life at the time. He didn't have to worry about losing his friends or anything.

"That's all Steve said." His father nodded. "Nothing else?" He had to be sure that his father didn't know about Obadiah but it was highly unlikely that the man knew anything about his life.

"Well he did tell me that I should pay more attention to you and your life. I'm not sure exactly what he meant by it but I just want you to know that I'm here for you and if there's anything bothering you or is wrong, you can tell me." Tony felt the warm hand of his father touch his shoulder. "You do know that right?"

He didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to tell his father to piss offwhile the other part of him wanted to hug him like he did the night that...well. He shook those thoughts clear out of his head.

"Yeah Dad. I know." His voice was soft as he spoke.

Nothing happened and for those few silent moments it felt like an eternity just standing there waiting for something to happen. Howard feeling like he wouldn't be pushed away pulled his son close for him to hug. Tony felt like hewas being smothered by him but he ddidn't try to escape his grasp, in fact he returned it.

His face was flushed up against his father's chest as he listened to the man heart beat. It was a slow and steady beat that was almost comforting as the sound of a almost steady heartbeat echoed in his ear. They stayed like that until the silence was too much to bare. He squirmed slightly under his grip as a small hint that he wanted to be let go but that didn't do the trick.

He coughed. "Uh Dad, you can let go now." Howard did let go but ever so slowly. "I still have somewhere to go." The man nodded as he reluctantly watch his son make his way towards the door. "And don't worry...I can handle a little bully." With that being said he walked out of the house and started down the road to see Clint and Natasha.

  


~ • ~

  


The walk towards Clint's house wasn't that far. He had only a mile or two to go before he reached the blondes house. He didn't mind the walk, it gave him a lot of time to think about things. Things he didn't want to thing about while he was at home, too afraid of what might've came out while he was under the emotional influence of his father.

The man had been acting strange ever since he came home. He'd been more attentive of his sons whereabouts since the whole ally incident and that was because he was at Natasha's. His father had never been a man to show affection for the people he cared about, at least not physically like he did today.

Hugging Tony, well that was a little out of place for him. He didn't expect his father to be able to show emotions towards him. Since he was a child his father had been this stony hardened figure of authority that he grew up with. There were no shushes of cries when he fell down and scraped his knee or any closet checks of monsters that would be hiding there and under his bed.

The sound of a horn honking interrupted him from his thoughts as he turned to face a black car pulling up in front of him. He stared as the window rolled down to reveal Obadiah staring at him with a light cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Obadiah." His tone was flat as he spoke, full of anger and betrayal. He didn't know why he felt betrayed by a man who's caused his so much pain and suffering in his life.

"Tony..." His amused tone leaked out into his smile. The man simply tapped the side of his car with his hand as a signal for the boy to move closer. "I know we left off on back grounds the last time we saw each other-..."

"No, stop whatever your doing. Is this pity Tony today because between you and my father sprouting shit from your lips I don't think I know who's more pathetic." Tony said defensively. He wouldn't be pulled into another trick of his.

"Besides last time I got in your car, you tricked me. I was drugged and could barley move. You just left me standing there in front of my frie-," he cut himself off before he almost said friends. "In front of people. They had questions about what I was doing with you."

Obadiah didn't seem too concerned in the slightest. "I'll never doubt my fate in humanity ever again." He seemed to be enjoying the fact that Tony almost got caught.

"What is the matter with you? Do you not understand? Steve went and told my fucking dad you asshole!" The boy shouted. That made the smile on the man's lips disappear.

His eyes had darkened greatly as he turned to face the road. The seemingly charming or amused look changed into a less humourless one which held some contemplation in it. His grip on the steering wheel had tightened and was now turning his knuckles pale. It didn't look right or at least normal.

He stayed quite for a while as Tony just stared at him in disbelief. "What did he say?" He final said after the silence was too much to bear.

The teen just stared at him for a second, studying the change in his attitude, before answering. "He promised me that he wouldn't give away too much but my father knows somethings up." He kept it short and simple just due to the fact that Obadiah seemed very possessive of him.

He was pleased my Tony's choice of words and continued to look ahead but his expression stayed the same.

Between the way his father was acting this morning and the way Obadiah was acting now, he felt like his whole world was changing. "I have an assignment for you Tony." The older man's voice was demanding and cold, not like his usual sly demeanor.

"I need you to come with me to finish one last task for me." Tony could here the passengers side door unlock with a click. He frowned as he realised what he meant by 'task'.

"I'm not doing shit for you after you just left me like I was nothing!" He huffed in anger. With that being said he turned to head towards Clint's house which wasn't that far. If he hurried, this little encounter wouldn't be on his kind for a while.

"Your being a little too defensive my boy." He said as if he didn't leave him abandon in the ally. The man drove side by side with Tony who felt a little uneasily on the whole situation. "Besides, if you do this I will never bother you again."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as if he didn't believe him and he didn't. His life has been a worst downward spiral since he meant the man. The pain, the misery, the lying to his family and friends. What little friends he had left and what he consider his parents to be.

Now that Obadiah seemed to have his attention his eyes never left Tony's side. "Just one little interaction and I'm out of your life for good. All you have to do is hop in." For some reason the boy hardly doubt that but what if this was a test to see if he'd go for it. What if he actually wouldn't stop until he got to be with him one more time.

It was a huge chance that he had to take. The young genius signed and walked around towards the other side of the car. As soon as he hopped in they were off.

  


~ • ~

  


He felt gross, more than gross as he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out. The bitter taste of it just made it that more unbearable but Obadiah promised that this was the last time they'd have to do _anything_ together. For some reason Tony didn't believe him. Before anymore disturbing thoughts entered his mind he walked out of the bathroom ad into the bedroom where the older man was staying.

He looked genuinely please by the blow job he had received from the teen and just sat down on the bed looking at him. Whatever reason the man needed to talk them to a hotel to do this when they could've done this in his car was just beyond him. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. Maybe he just wanted to keep a low profile after Steve's little protective moment.

Whatever the case was, it didn't matter, he just wanted to go check on Nat and make sure she was okay. Unlike him, she actually cared enough to check on the entire group whether she was made at them or not. After he and Obadiah said their goodbye and promises to never cross paths again he planned on going straight there.

Tony stood at the end of the bed as the man began to zip up his pants and straighten his suit. Obadiah was silently humming quietly and ignored the boy's presence as if he didn't just vandalise him.

With him not being the quiet type, he shuffled his weight to each foot as he waited for Obadiah to turn his attention to him. It wasn't like he wanted the attention right away. He just wanted to make sure that they didn't have anymore confrontations in his future that would result in damaging consequences for him.

Once again the guy didn't seem too concerned by his presence or what hejust did to the boy. He seem to pretend that this was a everyday thing. "So..." Tony said once his patience was being worn out.

"So?" The older man said dragging the conversation out.

"Are we cool?" He asked hesitantly due to the fact that people who bribe other people usually have a hold on them for life or at least in his family they do. One time, his father said his grandfather cheated on his wife with one of her friends from her book club and the woman bribed him into paying her a lot of money to keep her mouth shut.

Obadiah just tilted his head in amusement. "Oh Tony," he said walking over to him, patting his head, "you have a collage professor grade level and yet you still use the vocabulary of a normal teenaged boy."

He shrugged. "What's your point?"

"We both know your not the average boy." The lick of his lips sent chills up his spine as memories of that night came flashing back at him. He tired to hide the shiver by side stepping him in front of the door.

"Can I go now?"

"Actually...not yet." The older man turned his head in the same direction as the door and frowned. He seemed a little thrown off by something as he block any chance of him exciting.

"What do you mean no? We had a deal asshole!" He felt anger rise in his chest and a unsettling feeling settled over him. He was not going to be fucked over by Obadiah once again. "You know what, screw you! I'm going home." He strode past him only to be knocked backwards.

His back hit the ground faster than he could say stop. The man towered over him in a alarming stance which put set off warning bells in his head. A glimpse of him standing on top of him ejecting a needle into his neck forced him to lay still as the flashback continued.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that Tony, you see, I've got a couple of friends who heard about my exports in claiming your first time. They seemed interested in knowing what it would be like to...spend time with the son of Howard Stark." As he said that he fixed his tie, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Fuck you! I'm not gonna be your plaything so all of your other freaks of friends can...have a turn!" He protest. His chest felt like it was slowly constricting as the thought of more people like Obadiah touching him filled his mind.

"You see Tony, you don't have much choice in the matter." A slight knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts. "I guess their here." The man turned around and answers the door where a couple of guys where standing at it.

Tony's mind raced as he stood up in a defensive stance, his mind conjuring up the worst. A couple of men all around Obadiah's age stood by the door, blocking his exit with smug looking faces. They eyed him closely with their thoughts less than appropriate.

He could tell this wouldn't end good for his due to the fact that once again the older man pulled out a needle. This one had a clear substance to it which made him deeply uncomfortable. "There's no way your sticking that thing in my arm!" The boy growled.

It may have sounded better in his head than it did truly coming out. He was afraid, more like terrified of what may happen. He was always imagining the worst with Obadiah and know his own conscious fear was taking over. His body shook with adrenaline as the men eyed him hungrily, as if he was a piece of candy sweet for the taking.

"As I said before Tony, you don't have a choice." With that being said the boy only had one option, well two. Give in to their commands or run into the bathroom and try to get help. He wasn't a big fan of option one.

Tony squinted his eyes at them and frowned. His fist balled at his side as he prepared himself to dart in the bathroom. They maybe old but they had their height, their strength and their numbers to help them. This may be his only change to avoid any type of further sexual encounter with any of them.

When they least expected it he swiftly turned and rushed back into the bathroom as he tried to close the door behind him. He didn't get the chance to as the door buckled under the force of a bunch of guys pushing against the frame. The door slammed open causing him to fall backwards once again, his back hitting the sink.

The next thing he knew he was being yanked up by his arms and back into the room. His face hit the bed at full force where hands grabbed at his shirt and pants. He felt his clothes being torn off as he prayed he was just dreaming this. They quickly flipped him over on his back so he could face them.

Two pairs of hands held his arms and legs down as he struggled in their grasp which cause them to tightly hold his wrist and ankles. He figured they'd tighten it every time he misbehaved as if he was a spoiled child.

They each had leading smiles and creepy grins like you wouldn't believe it. One of them grabbed his face and forced him to stare up into their each other their eyes. Another man had the audacity to kiss him on his lips. The man's tongue wiggle into his mouth giving him enough room to bite down on it. He jerked back with a yelp.

The other man who held his mouth still slapped him across his face, hard."Looks like he's gonna need to learn his place." He stated harshly with a crooked laugh. The rest joined in, laughing except for the guy who's tongue Tony bit.

After the stinging stopped the boy faced him and spit in one of their faces causing them to curse. He received another hard slapped across the face. "Little does he know, the harder he makes it for us, the harder it's gonna be for him." A knowing smile slipped across each of their faces.

The man who's tongue the boy bit just climbed on top of him. "I get him first." He said and without entered him harshly. Tony wanted to scream but the hand covering his mouth refused him. Tears streamed down his face as he felt he was just reliving his first time with Obadiah, who sat quietly in the corner of the room to watch.

"Go get the needle." He heard one of them whisper and he shook his head. He didn't want that in his body, not again. It made him feel weird for a couple of days and the last time it took forever just for his body to return to normal. Tears streamed down his face as the warm liquid seeped into his blood making him feel weak. He forced himself to black out so he didn't have to remember this as his one of many mistakes.

  


~ • ~

  


He felt numb between his legs as he walked. He didn't know where he was walking to but he just knew that his feet we're carrying him somewhere. He dragged his feet left to right down an almost empty street. The boy could barely see anything due to the amount of hits he had taken to the face and ribs. His body felt as if it had been run over by a bulldozer. To sum it up his ass hurt, his feet were tired and if he could he'd swallow a whole bottle of pain pills just to cease the pain a little.

He didn't care anymore. He felt nothing but anger serging through his body as he once again let someone... _Have _him. Tony's breathing felt irregular as each wobbly step described the feeling in his chest.__

 _ _Obadiah, just let him go after they finished. He even said that every time he was with someone else, he'd only would be thinking of him. A sickening feeling washed over him as he realised that it was true. Every time one finished and another got on top of him, he could only remember the older man.__

 _ _

Tony didn't care anymore. If Obadiah can anywhere near him again he'd tell his father himself. He was pretty sure with the way his father had been acting that he'd be pissed but he'd probably be more concern with the fact that his coworker was sexual harassing his son.

With the long walk to wherever he was going, he presumed that he'd pass out on the ground somewhere and an hour later or two call Bruce and stay over his house. Of course the boy would have questions but the brunette would just deny everything and tell him that kid in school was behind it. He'd be skeptical until Tony assured him he was fine and it wouldn't happen again, then they'd talk, eat, sleep and hopefully go over Clint's house the next morning. He still wanted to see how Natasha was doing despite the circumstances.

Everything looked the same to him as he dragged himself to a nearby park bench. He gently sat down, only having winced once and tried to relax. Now that he wasn't moving the pain was more prominent.

He kept one eye open as his other rested closed. His mind raced with spreading anger and unadulterated hate towards fooling himself of humans potential to do good but of course this was Obadiah he was talking about. He'd kill a newborn baby if it meant a shot at the big league.

With his one good eye left, he slowly felt his body shift into a comfortable silence. He relaxed his body against the bench and fell asleep. 'Just for a few minutes.' He told himself inwardly.

_..._

_..._

_..._

He must have been laying there for a long while than he expected because he felt someone shake his shoulder expectantly. He quickly jogged awake in fear that Obadiah had followed him and wanted to do a little more what he promised.

His head jerked back as he clawed at the person in front of him. "Ouch! Stop, hey!" The familiar voice shouted as he continued to attack him. "My friend Tony! Stop, please! It's me Thor!" The big oaf shouted as he refrained the boy from hitting him.

Tony's eyes widened as he quickly apologized. He stood up, which was a big mistake as pain serge through his body. He screeched as he launched forward and fell. Quickly the blonde caught him before he could fall. "I got you, my friend."

Thor's voice was surprisingly gentle as he spoke. "What happened?" He titled the shorter boy's head backwards to check on his face which had light hue purple bruises covering his face. "Are you alright? Who did this to you?" He asked question after question.

"Man Thor, you sound just like a mom." The genius tried to swat his prying hands away but it didn't stop the loving giant from worrying. "I'm okay. I just had a bad run in with an old friend." He said trying to hide the pain.

"Was it that Jimmy Norm? I'll show him to pick on the weaker person." The blonde rammed his fist into hand as turned towards his friend.

"Thanks Thor, you make me feel better as a man."

"Do not worry Tony. You may not have the strength of most men or the height but you have the courage that most would kill for." He patted his back in a simi-comforting manner. "That is why I like you as my friend."

His eyes held something more into them than Tony could tell but his body started to reel with pain again. "Ugh...hey maybe we can head back to your place to heal up. Yeah?" The boy asked.

His friend just simply nodded as he signaled for Tony to hop onto his back. It took a minute but Thor managed to keep a steady balance as he carried him down the street towards his house. Once they got there, Tony felt bad because another one of his friends had to sneak him into his house just so he could heal up due to his bad confrontation with Obadiah.

He'd apologize when he had the chance. Maybe he'd take Loki to an amusement park and whatnot to repay him, that would satisfy Thor a lot. For him to seem his little brother happy just makes him feel like the best big brother in the world. Tony's seen it, it adorable the way the jolly giant lits up injoy at his bbrother's happiness.

When they got to his room Tony could actually seen the young boy sitting on his brother's bed playing a game. Loki gasp in shock at the sight of his brother's best friend being carried on his back. "Move to the other bed Loki." He spoke with a command.

The boy quickly followed the instruction and hopped down. His eyes widened in curiosity as Thor laid Tony on the bed, his bed. "I'm sorry for intruding..." His voice rang out.

"You are not intruding on anything my friend. Just stay here for as long as you want. Relax and try to feel better. I will contact your parents and in for them of your stay." The tall blonde turned around to head downstairs, probably to fetch him some medicine.

"Wait Thor!" Tony called out. "Can you not inform them of the whole?" He gesture wildly with his hands at his face. Although the taller of the two felt he should in for Tony's parents, he didn't want to betray his friends trust so he nodded his head and continue downstairs.

A breath of relief washed over him as he laid backwards and stared at the ceiling. He had to stop riding with creepy guys to strange places. The more he did the more trouble he caused his friends. At least it wasn't like last time when he had the uncontrollable and embarrassing boner.

__


End file.
